Colt
by Aragami Hiroshima La Luminite
Summary: 'Life does go the way you want it, doesn't mean you can't find happy memories.' After his village was raided and destroyed, Vladimir Colt along with many willing youth joined the Royal Guards to provide a new home from their family. Though he was left an orphan, he lives on not to serve, only to learn how to kill. Anthro AU, before Harmony Era.
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares of the past

**So, let me explain lads and lasses.** ****

 **The story how I was making it was going to lead itself in the pits of hell, and probably make more people hate me then the author to My Immortal. Moving on, I just plain didn't like how I set things up. I wanted Vlad himself to be a cold character, but knows who to more/less cold hearted to.** ****

 **The re-write is to make him less of a street-rat with a bad attitude, to a trained and practiced member of the Royal Guards... who literally hates everyone. Yeah, progress.** ****

 **Same anthro rules, same thanks my friend GENISYS who was one of the reasons I started this story. I hope I didn't scare any of you guys away with the re-write. P.S. I renamed the story if you didn't realize.** ****

 **On with the fireworks!**

 _Chapter 1 (re-make): Luck of a Colt_

"Vlad. Vladimir, wake up boy!" The colt's eyes snapped open as he stared into the violet eyes of his father. The man was panting like a mad man, his dark green fur covered in ash and burn marks with his mid-length blue hair burnt up to his cheek in places. "You must get out now!"

The boy's still sleeping mind couldn't piece out was going on. He then smelt smoke and saw orange lights dancing all around them.

"Vlad!" He's focused went back to his father as he yanked him up by the arm. "Get out of the village with your mother and the rest of the women and children." Before process the command the sound of roaring men came from outside. His father muttered a curse and dragged Vladimir along behind him.

The small house they lived in was in a complete blaze. The heat woke the boy up, allowing him to take in what was actually happening to the town.

The village was being raided.

Vlad's father kicked the front door open and galloped out with his son in toe. Everything was on fire, lighting the midnight sky up like the Christmas festivals they'd keep every winter. The villagers that were left in town were either dismembered, laying on the ground screaming and crying as their life faded from them, grown men wielding sharp melee weapons, or already dead.

The duo ran into an alley, one the boy remembered he used frequently make rounds into the forest to practice his hunting skills, and carried on as fast as they could to the exit.

As the sight of the trees came into view, a large stallion in a suit of old, grey chainmail and brown pants wielding an axe appeared from behind a hay barrel.

Acting quickly, Vlad's father tackled his son out of the way as the brute swung his weapon in an arc. The green stallion drew a knife from the side of his boot and took a defensive stance. "Vladimir, leave now!" The man demanded as he dodged another attack from the marauder.

"But father-" The boy began to protest.

"Go!" The older male almost lost as his head as the axe neared his neck more and more with each swing.

Vladimir looked at his father battling one last time before running passed them towards the forest.

On top of the hill overlooking the small village was a large group of women and children huddling up to escape into the forest until the Royal Guards caught wind of the situation and came to recuse them. They had all been wanting for some word of Vladimir's death or his arrival. Either way, the crowd was leaving soon.

In the front, on her knees with her hands wired together, was the boy's mother. The old dirty cloak his wore hid the features of her body, leaving only the white fur of her neck-up visible with her cherry red mane. Her blue eyes were red and swollen with tears as she prayed for her son's and husband's lives.

Then she saw him. The oddly colored black fur of a colt with a white mane, wearing a simple black shirt and white pants. His red eyes showed the boy's panic as he bolted towards them.

A weight was lifted from the woman's heart as she opened her arms to embrace the boy as he ran into her arms. His squeezed him tight with the hug and mouthed a 'Thank you' to God.

She finally pulled back to examine her child. "Where's your father?" She asked as he got to her feet. The group began to hastily march into the woods and they quickly followed.

"He's still fighting back there!" The young boy pointed back to the village on fire. His mother looked by at the burning village as smoke formed a massive above the area.

She looked down at him with a forced smile. "Don't worry, Vlad. Your father is a strong man." She spoke in a quiet voice, as if mot to alert the other members of their group. "He was once part of Equestria's Royal Guards. It'll take more than a handful of bandits to take him down." For some reason, she didn't know if she was trying to assure her son or herself.

A scream was heard in front of them. They snapped their necks in the direction to see grey furred marauder had found the group and hold the wrist of a light pink mare as everyone else stood by and watched the struggle.

Vladimir's mother sprinted forward and grabbed a large stick as she traveled towards the man. As she neared range, she quickly winded and smashed the tree limb into the man's head. He let out a cry of pain as he released the woman and clenched the side of his face in.

His open eye glared at the woman with a fury she's seen countless times before. She attempted to make a run for it to lead the man away from them but the man grabbed her by the mane and yanked her to the ground. With his free hand, he formed a fist and railed back to punch the woman in the face.

Instinctively, Vladimir charged forth and tackled into the stallion with all his might. Though it didn't do much, it caused the older man to stagger backwards and lose his grip on the woman's mane. He glared down at the boy and picked him up by the back of his mid-length mane. The tried to free himself from the man's grasp but failed when his tiny hands couldn't move the much large one holding him.

The man took a closer look at Vlad's face, his breathe reeking of alcohol and some form of dead animal meat. A smile soon formed on his lips as he recognized the boy. "You're Aaron's second brat." He stated with a low chuckle. He turned to the woman on the ground as she regained her bearings. "This must be his whore of a wife- Elise." His chuckle soon became a full on laugh.

"Put him down!" Elise cried as she made a desperate attempt at freeing her child. The backhanded her to the ground and continued his laughing fit.

"Heh heh heh, you two were the second on my list to kill." He pulled a knife from his pocket and held it as Vladimir's throat. "Oh well, I guess I can make an arrangement." The cold steel pushed harder against the boy's neck, making him be more cautious with his breathing.

"Drop the child!" He turned to see four winged white stallions land in a semi-circle around him. The sound of hooves landing behind the grey stallion made him spin around to see another four Royal Guards blocking vision of the other woman and children. He sneered at them.

He expected them to arrive. Just not this soon.

"We said, put the boy down!" A different guard yelled. They all rose their spares and inched closer to the man.

He was motionless for a moment, but complied and dropped the boy hard on his side. When the guards were about to move to arrest him, he yanked Elise back to her feet and held her close with his knife under her chin. He put his hoof on Vladimir's head, pressed down to hear the colt groan as he tried to wriggle out, and grinned.

"I knew I might die here," The man chuckled out he held Elise tighter. "But I'm not dying here alone..."

Accepting his doomed fate, he dragged the knife across Elise's throat and crashed his hoof down on the boy's head.

The last thing Vladimir saw was his mother's white coat stained red, and the man holding them filled with the bronze spares of the Royal Guards.

XXX -7 years later-

"Vladiiiiii~" The teenager's eyes slowly opened to stare at the familiar face of the Lunar princess. She smiled brightly at him as his sat back and saddled his stomach. "Get up, and go to training."

The black stallion groaned and placed his pillow on his face. "Go away you brat." His voice came muffled from the pillow. "I don't have training on Sundays, jackass."

"How dare you talk to your princess like that?" Luna glared at him and moved her face closer to him. "Do you recall I can have you executed in a heartbeat?" She asked, earning another groan from the stallion.

"Then who would you torment when I died?" She didn't reply. "Exactly." He sat up, causing the mid-night blue mare to fall back on the bed. He fall forward more and positioned himself between her legs, moving his face closer to hers with a scowl ever present. "I may be a member of the Royal Guards, regardless of which class I'm in, but remember something: I. Don't. Care. About who you are." He growled with each word.

Luna pouted and puffed up her cheeks. "You're no fun..." She turned her head and looked at the grey stone wall of Vlad's plain room. "You know your morning-wood is poking my zone, right?"

"Not until you just mentioned it."

"At least buy me a drink before putting a bun in my oven."

"We're 15. We can't order alcohol."

"Cider then?" Vladimir sighed before getting up and dusting himself off while muttering something along the lines of "Pain in the ass".

"Get out of my room." He commanded and pointed to the brown door. "Now."

"Oh, fine." The princess huffed and folded her arms. She made her to door and walked out. "Just make sure to come to the dining hall." She said before closing the door behind her.

Vladimir sighed and sat back on his bed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "God, why me?" He put his hands on his lap and stared up at the ceiling. "Why does Luna have to annoy me of all people?"

A breeze blew through the window and passed over the room, chilling him. He looked down at his body and one final question popped up. "Why am I in my boxers?"

XXX

 **Well, that's the new chapter 1 to the story I renamed Colt. I know the 1st chapter is far different then the original, but that's the point. The original was a flash forward to Vlad's "death" by the Griffin army. It wasn't written too well and was generally my mistake from the get-go. I'll post the actual 2nd chapter sometime next week and promise to post at least once a week.** ****

 **Till then, check out my other stories and stay healthy. Read &Review.** ****

 **Live, Love, Learn. Light's out.**


	2. Chapter 2 Trade Off( No Prof Read)

_Chapter 2: Trade off_

I barreled down the halls of the castle, the footsteps of not only me but my pursuer being the only thing creating sound. My navy blue cloak opening with the wind rushing passed me to reveal my black shirt with a slit on the collar and my black pants. I held up my bandaged left hand before quickly removing the hair in my face.

I need a place to hide. Quick.

That's when I found it. A large statue of an armored stallion who's mane was suspended in air. Behind it was a shadow just big enough for me to hide in. I slipped in, throwing my hood up and closing my eyes.

I heard the footsteps got louder until they stopped right on the other side of the statue. I cautiously peeked out to see Luna, dressed in her near completely transparent black dress. It was clear enough for me to see the brighter part of the midnight blue sleeveless top and short skirt she wore under.

She quickly scanned the area, and upon finding nothing rushed to search another. After seeing her break a corner, I stepped out of my hiding place and sighed. I looked to the statue depicting a much younger King Solis, one long before he gained his tile and his now infamous golden spare.

'Solis, how did you manage to produce two head cases as daughters?' I thought as I dropped my hood. Both sisters were just plain annoying, Celestia being manageable at least. Her only problem was the fact she wouldn't leave the library without someone (Either the guards ordered by the king or yours truly to get someone to remove Luna from my leg) dragging her out. I always did prefer smart girls.

'I should be going. Buckwheat and Maria Smith have probably set up a booth for today already.' I began to walk the direction I originally ran from, moving as fast as I could to locate my friends in what I expected to be a very crowd courtyard.

XXX

Yep, as I expected very crowd courtyard. I groaned as I watched countless people move from booth to booth and attraction to attraction. Every month, every time a bloody diplomat decides to visit for recruitments, every bloody race from all over the damn continent gathering to have fun or in my case ruin my day.

Far passed even the drawbridge were stands, the only difference being the poorer sellers and such were outside of the castle's court. Of course, my destination was beyond the gate.

As I worked through the mass I saw a pair of griffins standing by a group of Royal Guards. What pegged my interest on them were their attire: silver metal armor that allowed their wings freedom with bronze gauntlets, a griffins sigil printed into the breastplate and right thigh, an outfit that countered our gold armor and bronze greaves.

Those were Ebibe's Royal Guards.

I continued to stare at them while walking and ended up bumping into someone. I barely budged, but the other person ended up falling to the ground. Stopping what little train of thought was coming, I looked down to see a young griffin on the ground, staring up at me.

He looked just a little younger, and he didn't wear anything special, only a blue vest and baggy beige pants. "You alright, kid?" I asked as I reached a hand towards him. He flinched and sealed his eyes shut. I paused. The boy opened an eye, seeing that I meant no harm. "Are you alright?" I asked again.

"Uh-huh..." He nodded. He took my hand and I quickly pulled him up. The boy stumbled into me before dusting himself off.

"Good." I said. I dusted off his small wings and back and began to walk away. "Bye kid."

Before I could get far, I felt a hand tug at my cloak. I looked down to see it was the same griffin. "I'm Innes." He said quickly.

"Okay, nice to know, bye." I replied and shook myself free and continued my short voyage. Innes followed beside me with a smile. "What are you doing?" I groaned as he got closer.

"I'm lost, and I was kind of hoping you could help." He said in a chipper voice. It was only now I realized how high-pitched his voice was. 'I bet he gets picked on for sounding like a girl.'

"Why me? Why not one of the Royal Guards?"

"They keep brushing me off." Innes frowned. He gained his smile back, saying "But you're a member of the Guards too!"

"How do you know that?" He pointed to my pants, prompting me to look down. Hanging from a loop in my pants was a small gold plate with the Equestrian seal. I sighed, causing him to make a giggling sound. "Fine, but I'm going to visit my friends first."

"Okay." He agreed. "What's your name?"

"Vladimir." I said simply. The two of us walked on as we neared the gate.

XXX

Outside the castle's area was even more crowded then inside. Peasants, nobles, diplomats, whatever, everyone out here was moving from one place to another only at a slower pace than inside. One of the busiest stands was blocked from our view, only its sign of a ripe red apple being in sight.

"What's going on there?" Innes asked me. We walked around the crowd to see they had formed a complete circle, closing in the sellers with noisy shouts and orders. "People must really want what they're selling." The boy tried to peek in between a stallion and what appeared to be a male dragon.

"Mmhmm. People, regardless of class or rank, usually love Buckwheat and Maria's pies and treats." I stated quietly.

"Sorry, folks, we're all out of pastries for now! Check back in half an hour!" A female voice declared over the noise of the crowd. They all started to break off, those lucky enough to get a pie or other baked goods leaving with a smile while the rest looked to be upset, either mumbling under their breath or scowling.

When everyone left, we could clearly see the stand the sign belonged to. It was wide enough to hold at least three dozen pies and was covered in a red table cloth. The owners behind it were visibly sweating, the mare of the two leaning on her husband for support. Upon seeing me walk up, the stallion gained a large smile.

Buckwheat was a large orange stallion with a short blonde mane; if one didn't know better they would assume him to be in his late twenties. Truth be told, he only recently turned 21. He wore an olive green button up and pants under a white apron. In his hands was flour stained cloth he was using to wipe his hands with.

Maria Smith, or Maria, was a red mare with a long blonde mane that curled at every end. She wore a white dress shirt with a black skirt and apron. Her blue eyes and usually smiling face were twisted to show her exhaustion. Maria's stomach was... showing the fruits of her husband's love as she was passed the 5 months mark with their child.

"Ey, Colt, nice ta see ma ol' pal." Buckwheat started as he pulled a folding chair from under the table. He set it up and without a second thought, Maria plopped down on it. He chuckled as he kissed his wife's sweaty forehead before making his way out to greet me.

"Nice to see you too Buck." I nodded. I put out my hand to shake and he accepted the gesture with a firm grip. "How's things going?"

"Aye, they're good." He nodded over to Maria. "The wife 'ere getting more and more tired as the times tickers on down." Tickers? Oh Buckwheat, you need to learn better English.

"I can see that." I peeked behind the taller man to the recovering mare. "Afternoon Maria."

"Hello Vlad." She panted out. Maria managed to smile and looked to my small companion. "Oh, and who is this?" She asked. She struggled a bit but got to her feet and came closer, leaning on the stand.

"My name is Innes. I'm here with Vladimir." The griffin stated with a smile. He looked down at Maria swollen stomach. "Miss, are you...?"

"Pregnant?" She finished. Innes nodded. "Yes I am." She giggled.

"Yup, lady's carryin' a little Buck in 'er." Buckwheat laughed. Maria rolled her eyes but smiled afterwards. "Anyhoo, what's with the visit?"

"That's a dumb question to ask." I retorted and crossed my arms.

"Ay never was too bright. That's why ay left the Guards."

"At least you're honest. I wanted to see how you guys were doing. I know the fair they keep here can be a bit overwhelming, so I thought I'd-" Buckwheat raised a hand, signaling me to stop.

"Ay'm mighty flattered by the offer, buddy, but we can held this no sweat." He gave me a confident smile and folded his arms.

"Speak for yourself, Bucky." Maria sighed. She reached under the table took out a slice of pie, an apple slice on top with whip cream. It was kept in a slice container with a see-through led, a plastic fork taped to the side. "I saved this for you, Vlad." Maria handed me the pie and I accepted it with a "Thank you".

"Do you have one to give me?" Innes leaned over the table to Maria.

The mare lost her smile and shook her head. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone else."

Innes frowned and stepped back. He tried to play off the look of depression with a smile, but it was clear that it didn't work.

I looked at him for a moment, before holding the pie out to him. "Here"

Innes stared at me with a surprised expression. "Really?" He asked. I gave him the go-ahead and he took the pie from me. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. I can always visit and get a slice later." I felt a strong arm wrap around me and my feet leave off the ground some. "That there is ma buddy Vlad for ya." Buckwheat proudly boasted. Innes and Maria laughed as the stallion bounced around with me in his arms, my screams and protests for him to put me down going unheard.

He finally rested me on my feet and I straightened out my clothes. "Ya best be going now. The King probably needs ya for the contest between the Equestrian and Ebibien Royal Guards."

With a sigh, I shook my head. "The King knows full well I have no interest in being fighting against Ebibe's Guards." I placed a hand on Innes' head. "But I do need to get this one to his family, or whatever." I shrug.

The four of us said our goodbyes before we went our separate ways. "They were nice." Innes said as he opened the pie container. The fresh smell hit his nostrils and a smile almost split his face. "It smells great!"

"Keep talking, I'm sure there are plenty of pie hungry nobles wanting to buy it off you." The boy quieted down after that. "Good. Now tell me where your family is."

"My uncle said he'd be at the coliseum." I stopped in my tracks. Innes stopped beside me and looked up at my scowling face. "Um... Vladimir, are you ok?"

"I was hoping to avoid getting anywhere near the arena." I answered truthfully.

"Oh... I see..." The griffin hung his head low. We stood in silence for a moment. "... You can show me the directions to take."

"No."

"Huh?"

"I said no." I grabbed Innes' free hand and pulled him along behind me. "Might as well finish what we started." Glancing back, I saw Innes was staring at our hands. "Innes." I barked in a louder voice. His attention finally shifted back to me and I asked if he heard me.

"Oh, yes..." By now I felt eyes on us. I paid the obvious specters no mind as we pressed on.

XXX

As I said, I wasn't expecting to come this deep into Cantorlot. It had reached sunset already, the final light of day casting its orange glow on the heart city of Equestria. And in the center of the city, was a massive arena made from grey stone.

Every design from the multiple gladiators styled Equestrians in a fighting pose carved into the grey/black stone belt around the middle or the neat vines crafted around all four entrances showed the amount of detail that went into it.

People seemed to flock towards the entrances, doing their best to get in before it was full. "How are gonna get in?"

"I feel as if enough questions have been asked this chapter." I muttered under my breath. "Another one and the readers will probably complain that's all the story is about..." I finally shook up and went back to leading Innes towards the western facing entrance.

Unlike the others, this one deprived of citizens and was large enough to stuff an entire caravan through. The entrance had been sealed off by a heavy metal gate with two Equestrian guards standing on either side, the right a Pegasus and the left an earth stallion, both looking bored as fuck.

I walked up to them with Innes following close. When we rested into better view, the guards perked up more and stood as straight as a board. "This is the entrance for members of the Royal Guard and Royal families." The one on our left said. "Please show proof of authorization."

I tugged at my Royal Guard seal and tossed it to the Pegasus guard. He caught it and gave it a thorough inspection. He flipped it over in his hand, what he saw caused his eyes to widen. "You're a member of the Stealth and Assassination Corp..." He mumbled in disbelief.

The other guard heard him. "What? Let me see that." He demanded. His friend tossed the metal to him and he raised a brow. "Rank I Infiltrator. Nice." He commented and handed me back my seal. "You know, I originally applied for the S&A."

"Oh, did you?" The right guard asked.

He nodded before continuing. "Yeah, but I got kicked for being too noisy." They both shared a small laugh before looking at me. "Okay, you guys can go in." He knocked on gate three times before it slowly began to rise. "That kid with you?" He pointed to Innes.

"He's the reason I'm here to begin with." I answered. The guard shrugged and the gate fully opened up. We walked into a torch lit corridor; paintings of gladiators from not only Equestria but other nations were across the brown brick walls, showing differing fetes that accomplished in the coliseum.

The young griffin hung close to me, his feeling of nervousness was evident from the look on his face and how his eyes shifted from place to place, as if someone was about to attack us.

We heard voices the closer we came to the exit. On both sides of the walls ahead were openings. Having been here before, I recalled the right one was a staircase to get to the Kings' stands, a line of Guards just out of sight, and the left being the entrance to the preparation rooms for combatants. We weren't going to either, just go out the exit, turn-

"Vladimir!" 'Shit, fuck, son of a bitch, why can't things be simple and easy for once?' A mint green mare with a red mane came marching out from the prep area.

Since it had been set up for a friendly match that meant no real weapons. That didn't mean the wooden hammer she had strapped to her back wasn't any else intimidating. Her brown leather chest plate, gauntlet and greaves were clean and new looking. The equipment had all been strapped tightly to her to ensure they wouldn't come loose.

"Guess you came to see me kick griffin ass." She smirked and put her hands on her hips.

"No, it's best to avoid seeing you when your ego is being inflated." I scoffed. "I don't have time, I'm-"

"Who's that?" She cut me off. I looked to see Innes hiding behind me, his head peeking out to watch the mare.

"The reason I'm here." I stated. Innes waved at her with a nervous smile. "Niege, I'm in a bit of a hurry. I want to find his family and leave before Solis knows I'm here."

Niege folded her arms and stared at me. "You know, the least you can do is stick around and watch me fight. Even if it's through the cracks on the door."

"Didn't I just say-" A trumpet playing signaled the match was about to begin. "Looks like I'm up." Niege's smirk grew as she proudly matched towards the entrance to the ring. "Watch how a Royal Knight does it."

She opened the double doors and stepped out, it swinging shut behind her. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Oh dear God..."

"We're going to watch her?" Innes asked.

"We're going to watch her..." With a groan, we went and made our out to the stands. Every seat as far as we could see was occupied. I scanned row after row until I found one in the fifth row. I motioned Innes to it and he took that as queue to hurry up the steps to get to it. I stood next to him and flipped my hood up.

"People of Equestria," We looked straight a head towards the large booth suspended above the ground where stands were absent. Standing at the edge, golden spear firm in hand, was King Solis. The white stallion only looked more mature then his statue had depicted, gaining a short beard and a scar over his right eye. His armor resembled the Equestrian Guards, only having been crafted with more detail and design to show his status and the gauntlets being larger and made of gold.

"Today, we welcome our visitors from neighboring countries with open arms. Most notable the Ebibien King, Gragas Pax." He gestured to the unissued looking griffin in the throne beside his. Instead of gold color of Solis' armor, his shared the silver of Ebibien soilders. His appearance much so matched Solis in many ways. Gragas seemed more interested in the dark flame in his open right palm. Solis seemed to mutter something to the other king, causing him to look up and sigh. "I would like for my friend to say a few words before we begin."

Solis sat back in his throne with a smile and the people appealed his small speech.. Gragas didn't get up, prompting Solis to glance over and nodded him up. The griffin said something to him that caused him to face palm. They broke into a small argument with the two leaning closer to each other to quietly yell. It soon turning into a screaming match, their angry cries just barely audible from where I was.

Solis flipped the griffin off and Gragas flipped him off back. Solis put up his second hand to give him another and Gragas copied the action. They finally folded their arms and turned from each other, committing them both to silence.

See, kids? Even the rulers of two massive superpowers are fucking children when you get down to it.

Solis said something along the lines of "Are you doing it?" and Gragas sighed. After giving Solis the finger one last time the griffin king got to his feet and reluctantly took the other male's spot at the edge of the booth.

He scanned the area with his eyes before saying "Sol, where's the damn runes?" Upon hearing his amplified voice, a look of realization formed on his face. Gragas shot a dirty look back to Solis. "This is why you used COLORED runes. Everything's white and gold with you." He told the white stallion, earning a simple roll of the eyes from him. The Ebibein turned back to us.

He was silent for a moment, trying to think what to say I guess. "Great, I'm not use to being the one making speeches..." He cleared his throat and put on a straight face. "As ritual every month, we gather to see how our future Royal Guards fair against their counter parts from neighboring kingdoms in a test to see how far they have come since joining for a noble cause."

The mass applauded as he quickly planned the next part. "We will have a five man team of young trainees, the fifth member being a recently promoted solider with great talent in their field." At that moment, the two groups filed in a straight line. Niege led the Equestrians and a silver winged male griffin led the Ebibeins. "For Equestria's Royal Knights, is Niege Storm." The mentioned mare took a bow upon resting the center of the ring. "And for Ebibe, is Alexander Pierce." The silver winged male let out a battle cry, causing the whole team to do the same.

"This match will have five rounds, each member fighting in one. For every opponent defeated, one point will go to winning party. You win once your opponent is unconscious or surrenders. If you kill your foe," Murmurs came from the people as he took a moment's pause. "You team is automatically disqualified. We hope for a clean fight with no injuries if nesseccary. Good luck."

Gragas quickly went back to his throne beside a snickering Solis, the spectators clapping for him. The trumpets sounded and the match started. Niege and three others for Equestria turned back and walked back to the entrance, the Ebibeins doing the same. I leaned lightly against Innes' seat and kept my arms crossed tightly across my chest.

 _ **3rd Pov**_

The match was at a mute point. Both sides' recruits had simply stumbled onto victory with no actual skill being shown. Never the less, the crowd still cheered. When it rested the fifth round Niege stepped onto the scene, brandishing her wooden hammer. Xander carried a wooden double-blade axe as his weapon. The viewers were itching with anticipation for the final round between the two Royal Knights.

Innes had been surprisingly quiet as he watched the fights, Vladimir had to check if he was still there a number of times to make sure. It wasn't until Niege was about to fight he spoke.

"Vlad, women can join the Guards here, right?" Vladimir looked down at the griffin.

"Stupid question to ask seeing that you've met that one already." The older male retroted as he gestured to the green mare sizing her opponent up. "From that, I can guess they don't have women fighting in Ebibe."

Innes hung his head low, shaking it slowly. "No. The most woman can do is learn magic as a means of interigation and self-defense." He watched as Niege swung her hammer in a low arc. The griffin leapt over it and brought his axe down to strike her, only for the mare to roll out of the way. "My mother always wanted to be a soldier. That's part of the reason I was pushed to join the Ebibein army."

The black stallion said nothing, what Innes said only made him think. Why did he join the Royal Guards? Originally, he had thought he joined to prevent anyone from suffering the same fate as he had, but now it felt like he signed up for something else. Maybe to follow his father and brother's example? He didn't know.

Meanwhile, Niege found that she was beginning to tire her opponent out and started to quicken her swings. Alexander dodged blow after blow of the wooden weapon, throwing up shaky guards when he could. He finally stumbled and the mare capitalized on the opening.

With all her strength, Niege swung the hammer in a huge arc and released a loud battle cry. It struck the Ebibein in side and sent him flying across the dirt of the areana. When he stopped, Xander didn't move.

Niege thought she had won until the man weakly began to get up. His legs trembled under him, but he stood firm on his feet as he held his axe tight in hand.

The mare scoffed. "This is all you can do? Take a beating?" She smirk placed her hammer on her shoulder. "If that's the case, then you glorified birds are far from my league." She boasted. Alexander glared at her and she continued. "I mean, look at you: We're suppose to be the same rank, yet you still haven't been able to lay a finger on me."

She continued to belittle the man's ability, and Vladimir knew she signed over her victory. Innes saw the disappointed leer he gave her and tugged on his cloak to get his attention. "What's wrong?"

Vladimir shook his head as the griffin below them seemed to get angrier. "I never once said Niege couldn't fight." He said. "That had been the reason she was promoted so young. She has skill. Her fatal flaw is her bloody ego." He sighed.

Alexander stretched his wings and took off into the air. It wasn't against what rules there were, but he had been the first to for the match. He dived low and charged Niege at a break neck speed. She braced herself to smack the griffin from the air. When he was close, she once again gave her hammer a swing.

She didn't expect him to be able knock aside the blow and to continue the flight.

He crashed into her, sending the mare skidding across the dirt. Before she could even stop, her leg was grabbed and she was dragged along with him, her hammer leaving her hands. She let out a cry as her lightly protected back scrapped across the rugged ground.

Before the Ebibein reached to the end of the field, he tossed Niege up high into the air. She let out a startled yell and spun around to see her opponent rush up to met her with the blunt side of his axe. She was smack hard in the side of the head.

Niege was left for gravity to take over. She fell out of the air, landing face first into the dirt. The crowd fell silent, leaning on the edge of their seats as if to check if the Equestrian is still alive, even Innes was worried for her but Vlad only gave her a glance and switched his attention to the King box.

King Solis tried to leave his seat to retrieve his ward only to be stopped by a hand from Gragas. The latter pointed to the downed Equestrian. Solis turned to see the winged fighter land. Niege's form twitched and Solis sighed in relief.

Niege got to her hands and knees, her head hung with her mane blocking the view of her face. Her coat was flithy, dirt clinging to it like metal to a magnet, her protective gear was ripped in places with her torso being partially exposed due to the strapped that secured the leather to her being torn. Her greaves fell off of her, suffering enough abuse to tear them to shreds.

A drop of blood fell between her hands.

She finally held up her head, causing mixed reactions from the spectators. A trail of blood ran down the right side of her face, covering the rigjt eye in a sheet of the crimson fluid. Niege got to her feet regardless and spat out a clot of blood, smiling at the griffin.

"Okay, fine, maybe you can fight a little." She said smuggly. She began a painful stagger towards Alexander. "How about we _really_ start fighting?" She raised her fists, ready to continue the fight.

"You just won't stay down.." The griffin growled. He dropped his axe and darted over to her. Niege was far to weak to retaliate, only able to block every other punch the man sent her. Her knees buckled under her, bringing her back to the ground.

Xander climbed onto her chest and pounded Niege repeatedly in the face. Everyone watched on in a mild panic as his assualt soon gained more intensity.

Innes tore his eyes away from it, unable to watch anymore. "H-he's going to kill her!" He stuttered out. "Vlad, why isn't anyone stopping them?!"

"What did I say about questions?" Vladimir fired back. "And as for why no one's stopping it; she isn't unconscious or given up yet."

Innes looked back. Niege was clearly still conscious, but the aftemath of her fall still having an affect on her. "Vlad, please do something!" The black stallion felt his cloak being yanked. He ignored it, thinking that Niege would eventually get up and beat Alexander to a bloody pulp.

That never happened.

A sheet of fabric covered Innes' view of the world, turning everything black. When he removed it from his head, he realized it had been Vlad's cloak. He looked up to where the stallion was only a moment ago and found him missing. Innes' gaze shifted back to the ring to see Vladimir already half way there.

The whole world seemed to fall into silence as the stallion made his way to Xander. Solis had been unwittingly clentching the arm rests of the throne, them cracking from the tightness of his iron grip.

Alexander finally felt a cold chill creep up his spine as he felt the eyes of something burn into the back of his neck. He turned around just in time to be met with the bottom of Vladimir's boot.

He was sent rolling off of Niege. He brought himself up to see Vladimir near the exit with the unconscious and blooded mare. A pair of unicorn Guards intercepted Vlad and immediately took Niege to the medical wing inside.

One blink later and the griffin found the white maned male standing a few paces away.

"What... How are you doing that?" Xander exclaimed as he bolted back onto his feet.

Vlad folded his arms and glared at the recovered griffin. "Appearently you've never dealt with a member of S&A. I won't be the one to explain how we move." He took a stance similar to muai thai. "You can walk away with your victory as is, or I can stomp you out right now."

The Ebibein got into his own stance. Vlad sighed. No one wants to do it the easy way. Xander bolted forward. The stallion didn't react until the last second when he threw a punch. Vladimir sidestepped the griffin's attack, causing to stumble forward and sweeped Xander's feet from under him.

The latter fell on his face. A swift kick to the side sent Xander skidding until he bounced to his feet. He barely had enough time to duck under another kick aimmed for the temple and sent a jab to Vlad's stomach. He flinched and stumbled back.

The second jab was caught in palm by Vlad. He pulled Alexander forward and headbutted him. The griffin saw stars, his vision coming in and out. When it came in again, he saw a black fist rocket at his face.

Alexander dropped to the ground, unable to continue fighting. Vladimir folded his arms again, looking at the downed male with a huff and disgust.

He jumped a bit at the sudden roar and applause of the audience. He looked around him to see everyone in the stands cheering. 'God, they're all stupid...' The young stallion thought.

"I applaud you on your performance, Vladimir." A gruff voice said behind him, followed by clapping. Vlad glanced back to see King Gragas approaching with King Solis walking behind him. "You did a fine job finishing Alexander. I will personally see to his punishment and demotion."

"You talk as if I was fighting him the whole time." Vladimir said as he brushed himself off. "Niege did the most damage as far as I could tell."

"Regardless, even though you broke the rules by interfaring, you did a good job stepping to protect her." Solis added with a proud smile. "I'm sure she will thank you once she's well."

Vlad found himself chuckling. "Thank? I'm going to have her in my room for the next month hearing how she could of handled it by herself." He waved them off.

"I wish to discuss something with you." Gragas stepped forward and rested a heavy hand on Vladimir's shoulder, the Equestrian feeling as if a ton of bricks had been set on him. "It might not be traditional for the Royal families themselves to choose members of high rank to recruit, but I would like for you to finish your training in Ebibe."

"I decline." Vlad answered almost instantanious. Both kings were caught off guard by the quick answer. "As much as seeing a new country is tempting, I feel safer in my own."

"Look at all the pathes this can open for you." Gragas strained. "This isn't a permant recruiment. Only until you're ready to leave."

"I think you take it Vladimir." Vlad turned to see Solis smiling at him. "Trust me on this matter; you'll never regret going on this small journy, but you might always regret passing it up. And, as Gragas said, you can leave Ebibe anytime to return home."

The Equestrian weighed the options in his mind. On one hand, he can leave and further his training. On another, he can stay and become another average S&A member. Though the first option would allow him to go somewhere Luna wouldn't be...

Unbeknownst to the three, Alexander had already gotten up and searched for his axe.

"You said I'd be able to come back whenever I want..."

"Yes, travel arangements for your depature will be made immediatly upon your notification to me." The Griffin King nodded.

Vladimir was quiet for what seemed to be hours in his time. He looked into the eyes of the griffin before giving him a nod. "Fine."

Gragas grinned from ear to ear and reached for the stallion's wrist. Vlad's arm was coated in an aura of dark purple energy causing him to hastily pull it away. He tugged up his sleeve to see a sprial of silvel and gold fade away into his fur. Vladimir felt a sudden light headedness and stumbled back.

"Don't worry, it is nothing harmful." Solis assured him. "It is only a seal means of Ebibe's army wear to prevent negative magic effects. You will feel weak for a few moments."

"Now that that is over with," Gragas started. "We should begin to prepare for-"

He was cut off by Innes' yell. Vladimir couldn't make out the words but saw the kings suddenly look behind him. The Equestrian was barely able to turn to see what caused the panic.

The edge of the wooden axe struck him hard in the face.

Vladimir collapsed to the ground. The world spun more and more out of control as the distorted voices of the kings were heard. He didn't register when Innes arrived at his side until his vision faded into the deep black of unconsciousness.

XxX

 **Hero: Heeeeey, how are you guys...?**

 **Luna: You do know how long it's been since an actual update, right?**

 **Hero: Blame work, my busted arm, and that girl I'm thinking of plowing.**

 **Vladimir: Oh really? *holds up a purple flashdrive* You haven't just gotten stuck watching MLP for back to to front in your free time?**

 **Hero: ... *A SUMMONER HAS DISCONNECTED!***

 **Vladimir: *shakes head* We'll update faster. See ya.**

 **Live, Love, Learn. Light's out.**


End file.
